


Solo Cups & Red Button Ups

by Little_Corgi



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is Awkward, M/M, Modern Setting, i think they can come to some sort of agreement, keith lowkey wants a boyfriend, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Corgi/pseuds/Little_Corgi
Summary: “Cool shirt.”The guy glanced down at the simple red button up, then back at him. “Thanks?”Lance’s fingers tapped at the sides of his thighs. His lips twitched with the start of a forgotten sentence, and then, with no warning, slammed into the guy’s face.Lance didn’t know what he expected to happen, didn’t think that far ahead. Maybe sparks would fly, the tension would melt away, and they would both have the best make out session with a total stranger of their lives. Or maybe this guy would shove him away and pour his drink on his head, causing a scene and the blackmail Pidge had wanted. Honestly, it could’ve gone either way.What Lance did not expect was for the guy to pull away, stare at him for a moment, then lift his hand to gently swipe across his own bottom lip, coming back with blood on the pad of his thumb.“Ow.”





	Solo Cups & Red Button Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Season seven has killed Klance and I'm coping.
> 
> This is my first Voltron fic so go easy! I've wanted to post something for over a year now and I've just now gotten off my ass to do it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

This was a bad idea.

  


Lance knew this was a bad idea, yet he was doing it anyway. But to be fair, this totally wasn’t his fault.

  


It was Hunk that dragged him to this party so it had to be his fault.

  


And it was Pidge that forced him into a game of beer pong, knowing full well he couldn’t take down a challenge (even ones he was bound to lose), and got him drunk, so it had to be their fault.

  


And it was the group of passing faces that had forced him into their stupid game of truth or dare so it had to be their fault for daring him to kiss a complete stranger.

  


No. Not his fault in the slightest.

  


“It’s really not that big of a deal.” Pidge said, leaning beside him against the wall. “People kiss strangers at parties all the time.”

  


“That doesn’t mean  _I_ do.” Lance snapped, continuing to scan the crowd of people for a decent looking face. 

  


He didn’t want to pick someone he was going to see again, that’d just make things awkward later when the universe decided to inevitably screw him over and pair the two up for some class project the next day. He also couldn’t choose someone he was seriously attracted to, because let’s be honest, you can’t ask someone out if you made out with them at a party that one time.

  


“Dude, you’re overthinking this.” Pidge interrupted again.

  


“I am not.” 

  


“You are. You do that when you’re drunk. Which is honestly really boring. Why can’t you be one of those people who gets really ballsy or at least sappy when they’re drunk?”

  


“Aww, Pidgey, if you wanted a hug you could’ve just said so.” Lance cooed, wrapping his long arms around their torso. 

  


Pidge pinched his side and shoved him away, shooting him a glare. “That’s it, I’m picking for you.” They did a quick once over of the room. Lance tried to follow their gaze, but it was impossible with the dim lighting and laser lights reflecting off their glasses.

  


“Him.” They nodded towards the couch.

  


There was only one person sitting by themself on the sofa, a guy nodding along to the music and nursing his own red solo cup in his hand. Lance wrinkled his nose, did that guy have a  _ mullet _ ?

  


“No way.” Lance shook his head, stomping his foot like a child. “At least pick someone with a hairstyle from this year.”

  


“He’s fine, you’re just picky.” Pidge waved dismissively. “And if you’re the one picking then we’ll be here all night. Just kiss him and be done with it so I can have some blackmail material on you.”

  


“You already have blackmail material on me.” Lance pointed out.

  


“Yes but I like to keep up to date.” Pidge cackled when Lance squawked in protest. They shoved him forward a bit, nabbing his beer in the process and downing its contents before Lance could take it back. Jeez, did Pidge even have a limit?

  


“I’m only doing this because it’s a dare and you won’t let me get nachos until it’s done.” He clarified and began to make his way across the room.

  


“Use protection!” Pidge called, and Lance raised his middle finger in response without looking back.

  


Ok. He could do this. No big deal. It’s just a kiss. Lance had kissed tons of people in his lifetime. People with much more meaning his life. People who were much more attractive than this guy. This’d be a walk in the park.

  


Except holy shit, maybe this guy was a lot more attractive up close then he initially thought.

  


Ok so it wasn’t a mullet per say, but his hair was definitely longer in the back, curling a small bit just above the collar of his shirt. The guy hadn’t noticed him yet, head tilted to the side and showing off his jawline sculpted by literal gods, dark brooding eyes looking off into the distance, probably remembering some sort of traumatic past.

  


Lance shook his head, most likely looking like a total idiot as he awkwardly stood in front of him.

  


_ Alright, McClain. It’s go time. _

  


The guy, finally noticing him awkwardly standing there, turned and raised an eyebrow.

  


“Uh.” Lance’s raised a hand in a small wave. “Hi.”

  


Another eyebrow raise. “Hey.”

  


_ Come on, Lance, do something! _

  


“Cool shirt.”

  


The guy glanced down at the simple red button up, then back at him. “Thanks?”

  


Lance’s fingers tapped at the sides of his thighs. His lips twitched with the start of a forgotten sentence, and then, with no warning, slammed into the guy’s face.

  


Lance didn’t know what he expected to happen, didn’t think that far ahead. Maybe sparks would fly, the tension would melt away, and they would both have the best make out session with a total stranger they've ever had in their lives. Or maybe this guy would shove him away and pour his drink on his head, causing a scene and the blackmail Pidge had wanted. Honestly, it could’ve gone either way.

  


What Lance did  _ not  _ expect was for the guy to pull away, stare at him for a moment, then lift his hand to gently swipe across his own bottom lip, coming back with blood on the pad of his thumb.

  


“Ow.”

  


Holy shit.

  


Lance just bit him.

  


Lance just fucking  _ bit  _ him.

  


“Oh… my god!” Lance squeaked. “I am so sorry! Fuck, are you ok? I didn’t mean, Jesus Christ, I don’t-”

  


“Dude, it’s fine.” He interrupted, wiping his mouth. Crap, he was really bleeding now.

  


“It’s not fine!” Lance flailed. The guy winced at the shrillness of his voice. “I swear I’m a better kisser than that. I mean, I don’t usually make out with total strangers, my friends just dragged me into this stupid game of truth or dare and they dared me to kiss someone. I didn’t actually pick you- not that you aren’t attractive! You’re actually kind of hot minus the mullet.”

  


_ Oh god please just stop talking. _

  


“Uh.” The stranger licked his lip as a few drops of blood fell onto his shirt. “Do you know where the bathroom is? This isn’t my set of dorms so...”

  


“Y-yeah!” Lance nodded quickly. “Yeah, follow me.”

  


The mystery stranger stood, and Lance took note of how he was just a few inches shorter than him before leading him through the common room and down a less crowded hallway.

  


Luckily, the bathroom wasn’t occupied, and no one could look at them with a look of utter  _ What The Fuck _ . Lance grabbed a wad of paper towels from the dispenser as the guy leaned against the sink, then gently began dabbing away the blood from his shirt.

  


Out of all the shitty party experiences Lance has had, this had to be at the top of the list. Leave it to him to get drunk and cause a guy’s lip to bleed trying to kiss him (with no warning, he might add). He probably thought Lance was crazy, or a bad kisser, or a total creep, which he guessed in this case, were all true. Lance was so busy mentally punching himself that he didn’t notice how close they had gotten. Or the look the guy was giving him.

  


“You know, I can clean myself up,” He pointed out, causing Lance to pause his aggressive scrubbing. “You don’t know have to, you know.” He gestured to the small space between their chests.

  


Lance jumped away, face turning a blazing red. Something resembling a smirk ghosted over the guy's lips before he took the paper towels from Lance’s hands and began dabbing at the stain on his shirt. Lance watched him for a few seconds, then realized he _definitely_ looked like a creep now and began talking again.

  


“But yeah like I said, I’m really sorry.” He stuttered, hand flying to the back of his neck. “I promise I don’t usually kiss people with no warning.”

  


“You also said I looked hot.” The guy pointed out without looking at him.

  


Lance sputtered. If this guy wasn’t smirking before, he was now. Did he really say that out loud? Fuck, of course he did. Maybe he was drunker than he thought.

  


“I also said you had a mullet!” Lance blurted.

  


The smiled disappeared, and the guy looked up to scowl. “It’s not a mullet.”

  


“It’s totally a mullet.” Lance smirked, relaxing a small bit. “Short in the front, long in the back, that’s a mullet dude.”

  


“It’s just long.” He rolled his eyes.

  


“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

  


The guy huffed, but it sounded light, something close to a laugh. “Do you always flirt with guys by biting them and then insulting their hair?”

  


“Maybe. But I usually catch their name first.”

  


Lance gave himself a mental hive five when he notice the blush creeping up the stranger’s neck. He turned away, switching on the sink to wet a paper towel, then brought it up to his lip to wipe away the drying blood. “It’s Keith.”

  


Keith. Fitting enough, and a lot better then just calling him That Guy With The Kind Of Mullet.

  


“Lance.” Lance responded.

  


Keith hummed in response. “You know, I think I remember you said something else when apologizing to me.”

  


Lance gulped, physically gulped, when Keith looked at him, his bottom lip a little swollen. Not that Lance was looking his lips. Nope. He was totally looking at Keith’s completely normal, not at all pretty, eyes.

  


“Oh yeah?” Lance quirked, keeping his ground as Keith stepped closer.

  


“Yeah.” Keith’s voice had lowered an octave, and he was close enough now that Lance could feel his breath on his face. “Something about your kissing skills being a lot better when it isn’t on a dare.”

  


The mood shifted in a split second. Lance shrugged. “Maybe. Sounds like you want to find out.”

  


“I don’t know if I believe you, your record so far hasn’t been promising.”

  


“Call it a rough a start.”

  


Keith traced his hip, and Lance shuddered. “Then give me your number and maybe you can get a do over.”

  


Before Lance could lean forward, Keith pulled away. He automatically missed the heat Keith’s body gave off but refused to give him the satisfaction of showing it. Keith crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “You have class tomorrow?”

  


“Just one at nine.”

  


“You have a class at nine and you’re out getting drunk at a party?”

  


“Don’t judge my studying rituals.” Lance raised his hands defensively. “Nothing helps you finish a test faster than a hangover. Have you ever sat down with a massive headache and said ‘hmm, I’m definitely going to take an hour to finish this’? No. You get in, take the test, and then go home to sleep for twelve hours.”

  


“That is literally the dumbest testing method I’ve ever heard.”

  


“I will have you know that I have aced plenty of tests on massive hangovers, thank you very much.”

  


“Call it luck.”

  


“Call it skill.”

  


Keith rolled his eyes, then held out his hand. Lance quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. After typing in his number and handing the phone back to him, Keith walked toward the exit.

  


“If I don’t become your study partner, I’ll consider it sabotage against your grades  _ and  _ your poor teacher.” Keith quipped as he opened the door.

  


“All my teachers think I’m lovely.” Lance shot him an easy grin.

  


“Can’t imagine why,” Keith deadpanned, but returned the smile a moment later.

  


“Ah, come on, you don’t find me the least bit charming?” 

  


Keith blushed, eyes darting from his gaze to the ground and back up again. “Guess you’ll have to text me so I can find out.”

  


Lance laughed. “See you around, Mullet.”

  


Keith shot him a glare, but there was no heat behind it. He open the door, causing music to spill into the bathroom and bounce off the walls, then slipped back into the party and left Lance feeling utterly winded.

  


Lance stared at the door for a moment, then totally didn’t jump when someone opened the door again and gave him a confused look. He quickly made his way back out to common room, finding Hunk and sticking to his side for the next hour. He would never admit to glancing at his phone more then usual after shooting Keith’s number a quick text. He also would never admit to feeling just a little disappointed in not seeing Keith before the party wound down and everyone either made their way upstairs to their dorm rooms or left to crash in their cars.

  


Later that night, Lance got two new messages. One from Pidge, and the other from Keith.

  


_ Keith: _

_ Gatorade and bananas are the best hangover cure… just in case your technique fails. Lemme know when you want to hang out again, maybe we can have that do over. _

  


_ Pidge: _

_ [Video Attachment] _

_ Mission Blackmail Material For Lance accomplished ;) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to stay updated with shitposts and possible future fics. I'm @hxneychld


End file.
